


Our Favorite Story

by Phictionmaker7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Funny, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Sassy, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phictionmaker7/pseuds/Phictionmaker7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I meant what I said. I really do love you." Finally, Albus looked back at Scorpius. "I know it's soon, but I really can't help what I feel. You-you make me want to be better. You make me want to go back in time and change things I never thought I would want to. You make me smile when you look at me, and make me laugh whenever you do..."</p><p>Scorpius chases after Albus for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Favorite Story

1.

"Daddy, tell me a story."

"Okay, sweetie. Uh...once upon a time there lived a small, pale, talented, little boy. He was very different from everyone else. He wasn't the strongest or the fastest boy and his talent was purely with his emotions. There also lived a boy, his name was Scorpius, he was everything that the little boy wanted to be, but wasn't. He was strong, attractive, popular, tan, tall, and just seemed to be perfect.

He only seemed perfect though. His life was...hard. Different, and not very happy. In fact he was miserable. Until he found the love of his life. Can you tell me who that was Alex?"

"The little boy the...pale one!"

"Yup, do you want to know how they met?"

"Please!"

"Well it was sunny day at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, when they first formally met..."

2.

It was more than sunny, Albus thought grumpily, it's blazing! I feel as if i'm going to drop dead at any moment. In fact, he continued in the comfort of his own protected mind, I bet that if I-"Hey!"

Albus suddenly was on the ground the hard, unforgiving ground. The large walls of Hogwarts were built stronger and better than ever after the war. The lights were dimmed, but bright enough for Albus to see his offender's face very clearly.

His offener, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Hogwarts' resident Mr. Perfect, or so it seemed. Scorpius just smack-dabbed ran into Albus.

"What could you possibly want Potter?" Scorpius asked. "A blow job? How is Hogwarts' resident fag?"

All Albus' life he'd been scared, and physically weak. His usually happy demeanor was dampened by Scorpius. Albus felt as if he wanted to cry. He hated this boy so much! At least he wanted to... Albus could and would never tell anyone how he truly felt about the green tied man.

"You knocked me over, can't you watch where you're going for once Scorpius?"

"You stupid boy little runt! I don't have to! It's you who got in my way the least you can do is-"

"Hey Malfoy what are you doing to my boo?" Albus hated David Beckingham more than anything, but Beckingham loved Albus more than life. Oh what fun.

"I'm not your little fucking "boo" and I never will be David! In fact, you'd be lucky if anyone was your "boo". You annoy me and you're really, creepy. Just leave me alone…please." Albus wasn't one to normally beg, so when he did he he was sassy.

Scorpius knew that. He'd been giving the boy more attention than he even knew. Scorpius truly cared for the 'paled beauty' of Hogwarts. Albus was just so…different... special...wait! No. Special sounded...off. Like there was something wrong with him.  
Alright let's try again, Albus was...fun? Yes! Fun and talented and beautiful. He was so beautiful. Scorpius acted like a dick around Albus but he just had second grade syndrome. (When a boy's a dick to a girl--or boy in Scorpius' case- he was super mean and rude to the boy so said boy would never find out.) It was a genius idea. Why be nice when you can be a dick? Everybody needs a dick in their life. Dicks are fun, they're lonely, but fun and--

"I have to go." Albus said. He knew that if he didn't leave now he'd start bawling. Albus hated lower himself to their level. He hated seeing the evil look in their eyes as he walked past them. He didn't know why Malfoy was so mean to him or why David wouldn't leave him alone. Albus just wanted...someone who gave a fuck about him.

Scorpius wanted to say something but, he couldn't. His tounge tied itself into knots. 

The slimy bastard.

All he wanted to do was tell Albus what he meant to him. Albus ran away, only this time Scorpius followed.

3.

"Daddy, where is it?" I shouted from across the hall. It had been years since I heard the story of my dad meeting the love of his life. But now, I wanted to know the rest of the story my dad always broke off even when I begged him to go on.

At least tomorrow's my 17th birthday. Then I could finally know. But, as my daddy constantly told me, I had always been an impatient boy.

"It should be in the biggest box in the corner... have you got it sweetie?" I kept searching through all of the old items in the box until I found what I was looking for... and then some. I was only looking my dad's old wallet, but I stumbled upon a diary too.

"Daddy can I take something else out of here too?"

"Yeah, sure sweetie."

4.

"Potter! Hey Potter wait!" Scorpius shouted.

"What on EARTH COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT!" Albus all but screeched at his 'offender'.

"I'm sorry okay, I just want to say that I-IthinkIlikeyoudoyoulikemeIthinkyoureswell?" Fuuuccckkkk it came out in one giant breath. Scorpius thought to himself.  
Once Scorpius saw Al's face, however he stilled as realization came into both of their eyes. There was no going back no matter how much he wanted to take back his hasty words. Albus would always know...Possibly.

"Wh-what did you just say?"

Scorpius took a deep breath and repeated himself. "I know I've done some mean things to you, but it was only because I liked you! So whaddaya say will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" It was at that moment when Albus looked Scorpius dead in the eye and answered.  
Why do I sound like a cartoon character? Scorpius thought to himself?

"No."

Scorpius flipped out, "no what do you mean, no?"

"No, as in I don't want to go with you. Do you know how much crap you gave me for being gay, and before that just for being alive?"

"Please Al give me a chance!"

"Why should I?" Albus yelled as he walked away. He was about four feet away from the entrance to Hogwarts before he stilled. "Oh my god." He said to himself softly. "No one else knows that you fancy blokes do they?"

Lightning raced up Scorpius' spine, his eyes grew wide. "Please don't tell them, please! I'm begging you!" His father would fucking kill him, then bring him back so his grandfather ghost could kill him. Malfoys were gay...in public.

"Fine, Malfoy, take away all of my fun. But I want something in return." As if Albu would actually tell somebody. He knew it wasn't his place.

"What?"

Albus gave into temptation. "A kiss." Scorpius stared at Albus.

"You don't want to go to Hogsmeade with me, but you'll kiss me?" Al nodded his head in affirmation. "What is wrong with you?"

Albus sighed. "You're very fit, in case all the flocking girls that constantly surround you hadn't told you already. And what you said earlier didn't make sense. 'Go to Hogsmeade with me, but don't tell anyone I like you.' and since I don't want to be all loosey goosey with my legs I'll just take a kiss. It's quick easy...fun. And," Albus said in a smaller voice. "I'm scared if you go with me to Hogsmeade you'll be hurt by Mark Gosling." 

Shit! I wasn't supposed to tell him the real reason why! Damn it all!

Mark Gosling was the most popular guy at school. He was Hogwarts' resident badass. He was also the, "hottest guy in the world...or like maybe even the galaxy," according to the leader his love struck possy, Stephanie Vlander. He was- "Hey faggot! What brings you here? Oh lemme guess. You're thirsty and you want to suck my dick? Sorry hon the job has already been taken." Mark got up in Albus' face. He was a little too close for it to be normal bullying behavior. "But I can assure you-Malfoy? You're fucking Malfoy? Good Lord!"

"Mark it's not what you think! Trust me!" Albus cried, moving towards the brunette slowly.

"How can I trust a gay? You guys always lie. And for the stupidest things, like trying to get into my amazing pants." He gestured thusly.

Scorpius, at that very second, did something he hadn't done for a while. He cared. "What is wrong with you Mark? You have everything! Why are you such a dick to him? So what he's gay! Get. Over. It. No one cares anymore." Not true. There was an article written about Albus' sexual preference in the Daily Prophet a week ago. Again. "It's only you. So, is there some deep feeling that you've been hiding that you wanna get off your chest? Hmmm?" Every jaw was on the ground. Scorpius wasn't one to care, so when he did, it was serious.

Mark shook off his shock. "Well I can see it happened. You guys are fucking, so I'll just go and tell the whole school now." He flicked his messy brown curls away from his disturbingly dark eyes. 

Scorpius tried run after him, to stop him from telling the world how he felt. He wasn't ready yet...but neither was Albus. "Are you okay Al?"

Albus, in his red striped tie, stuttered in the blazing sun light. "You-you st-stood up for me. Y-you've never done that before. Why now?" He shivered.

"Because I stopped caring what everyone else thought." Scorpius said moving closer to him, slowly. So very slowly, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers together. "I care about you. A lot."

Albus leaned in slowly, puckering his lips, Scorpius did the same. When suddenly Albus pulled back and cleared his throat. "Uh-well since the whole school knows-or will know. What do you say? ...Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" 

Please, please, please, please! He thought to himself. "Yes," Albus breathed. Scorpius let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I thought you didn't want to go with me for my past dickiness." Shut up! He thought loudly.

"Well in case Gosling hadn't shouted it loud enough, I happen to like dick. So what do you say?" Albus made unnecessary puppy-dog eyes to Scorpius. While Scorpius laughed at Albus' excessive vulgar language.

"I say," Scorpius pretended to think it over theatrically as he stroked a beard he didn't have heavily, "yes! I mean, I guess. But only so you won't be alone, you know monsters and stuff," he shrugged.

"My hero!" They embraced and laughed. "By the way...I forgive you." Albus breathed against his ear hotly. The wind ruffled Albus' hair lightly. Scorpius' eyes met Albus' piercing gaze. 

Scorpius took a deep breath into Albus' shirt, "thank you." He couldn't look Albus in the eye and say it. Not yet. He would have to prove himself more. He would have to forgive himself first.

5.

"How is this possible?" I said shaking my head. I leaned back against the door frame of the closet. I had stopped reading for a moment. The story seemed so alive and...beautiful.

"Honey, what are you still doing in here?" My daddy said. He stood with the soft, slightly roused midnight black hair in the doorway. His bright green eyes looked even more beautiful in this light. He studied me caringly and critically, analyzing my every move. He was my mommy and my daddy rolled in one. I loved him. I loved both of them. His tight, dark green V-neck showed off his lean body that drove his husband crazy. His dark blackish-blue pants looked nice. That's all. I'm not going in depth, analyzing my daddy's ass. Not again.

"I found a book...a diary. Is it yours?" My hands started to shake when he moved his hand to slowly cover my own. 

"Yes it's mine."

He could tell from my scared and confused expression what I had been doing. His soft voice greeted my ears warmly.

"It is similar to a pensieve. I put the memory in along with some...light commentary." His lip turned up in a smirk. "The story tells itself. If you ever want to look at it again just tell me. It's all yours. I think it's time you knew."

"Really daddy, are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

5.

 

The date was an interesting affaire. The entire school knew or thought that Albus and Scorpius were dating. A Malfoy and a Potter? People pointed and whispered behind the their backs and some brazen kids came up to them multiple times and demanded to know the entire story. Some kids even asked if Scorpius had tricked, blackmailed, forced, or brainwashed Albus into going out with him. But instead of getting angry and upset at the idiocy and ignorance of the kids Albus calmly answered no, and he had even said that he asked Scorpius to accompany him. Scorpius on the other hand punched the stupid kid in the stomach. 

...Always the patient one.

Albus is a bigger man than all of the kids at Hogwarts who questioned their relationship. Apparently, there was a new, new rumor around the school was that Albus was a desperate whore who "wanted it bad" and would do anything to get it and that was why Malfoy decided to been seen in public with him. Albus was his quick little fuck.

Al put on a brave face to the kids, teachers, friends, and even his family; but to Scorpius and Scorpius only, he broke down. He cried for so long and cried so hard that it actually made Scorpius cry himself. That is a very hard thing to do. Albus just could not understand for the life of why everyone it seemed, had to be so mean. All the time. The bullying slowed down after a bit. When people got bored the first time the unwanted limelight was taken off of Albus' shoulders and the whole school's attention was, finally, elsewhere. But Albus didn't think that attention would shift this time around. He had good reason too.

Because it was true. Not all of it of course, but the main bit: Albus and Scorpius started to date. Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were dating. That should not be happening. But it was. And it was great. 

"I think the one on the right. Definitely! It's faboo!" Scorpius mocked in a playful voice. Al rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek. Scorpius blushed and looked up at him as laid on his back on a quilted blanket outside in the warm spring air. "You-you kissed me. Y-you've never done that before." Why now, is everything okay Alby?" Albus giggled at the new name. He had always wanted to be crazy, stupid in love and all the things that came with it...even the horrible pet names.

"Yes Score, everything is fine. And as for the...kiss," Albus blushed again, "there's a first time for everything."Scorpius moved his hand where Albus had kissed it previously, the skin was tingly and warm. "Actually," Al started again. "That wasn't a kiss. A real kiss is on the lips, and it's nice. Or at least that's what Jimmy tells me."

The two have been dating for about a month now. They found that they are happy with each other and that they are a good couple. The students still assume that they've "done it" a thousand and one times, all of them different positions. But when two people are this happy together, who cares what others have to say?

"So, are you telling me this because you want me to kiss you for real?" Scorpius asked softly, his sparkling grey eyes filled with excitement.

"I don't know," Albus said bashfully. "I-" something inside of him snapped. "Oh fuck it" Yes! That was it! He thought. "Fuck them! Yes! I want it so bad Score!" Albus cried aloud. His voice got softer "I want...you." He murmured to his shoes. 

"Really?" Scorpius said gently as confusion flickered across his eyes. "What haven't we already done this yet?"

Albus' happy eyes now looked sad and almost tearful. "Haven't you heard, we've already had sex a trillion times."

Finally, he makes sense, Scorpius thought, as he silently fingered Al's hair in the early summer sun. Their backs faced large trees and their eyes were glued to the Black Lake. "Trillion and one if I remember correctly." Scorpius said lightly looking for Albus' reaction.

"Al, screw the world! I-I love you" Albus gasped. "And-and I don't care if the world knows, or if they see us. I want to be with you and only you." Scorpius' kind, heartfelt, true words made Albus turn around to face his lover. Albus slowly, but surely brought his hands to Scorpius' slightly coarse cheek and brought their faces closer together. Scorpius' eyes fluttered close, along with Albus'. Albus leaned in farther, but not all the way. Scorpius took the silent hint Albus made and closed the remaining distance between them. The kiss started out slow, sweet, and innocent. But as the two got more comfortable with the movement of their lips upon each other's the kiss became more passionate.

Scorpius' brazen tongue came out of his mouth to roam free in Albus'. Albus gasped, not expecting to feel his lover's tongue inside his mouth; but as Scorpius stole some of Albus' Gryffindor courage he played with Albus' tongue sucking on it lightly. He poked and prodded it with his own making his boyfriend moan in ecstasy. Albus broke for air, cheeks dusted with a heavy blush as he continuing his moan as Scorpius started to kiss and suck on his neck. Again, he started out slow and sweet, like before, then grew bolder and bolder, until finally he bit down hard and marked Albus. There on Albus' silver, milky skin lay the biggest darkest hickey Scorpius had ever seen. And he had done it! "Scorpius," Albus panted with pleasure, his eyes blown wide as he licked his lips slowly, seductively. 

Scorpius wanted more.

But he couldn't have it now or could he? Would Albus really give up his innocence to him? Scorpius needed an answer. He wanted to make Albus feel loved and cared for, but not just with his words and actions, Scorpius wanted to physically. He wanted to show Albus how much he cared. He had to.

"Ohh! Score!" Albus panted. "Baby! Oh!" He panted again. Scorpius continued to kiss him as his hand slid into the raven's pants and started to stroke his bouncing pink cock along with his own. "Scorp, I almost forgot, I lo-love you too." Scorpius paused briefly and smiled at Albus. He lightly pecked Albus' lips before going continuing the heavy make-out session, shifting their positions so that he lay on top of his boyfriend. Scorpius couldn't hold himself back any longer. He ground himself into Albus' hips feeling their joint hardnesses touch. Albus groaned wantonly and hooked his finger into white-blond hair as he positioned his legs around his boyfriend's waist. The feeling intensified tenfold. Scorpius continued to grind his cock into Albus'. Albus unclenched his hands from Scorpius' hair and placed them on the ground around him as an unfamiliar feeling started to overtake his body. Scorpius bit his ear lightly and whispered dirtily inside causing the feeling to intensify further. Just a little more. 

Scorpius removed Albus' legs from around him and lowered his mouth to Albus' cock. He couldn't help but admire how pretty it was compared to so many other he had seen. Albus' "main vain" protruded greatly and accented the fullness of his foreskin. Scorpius this cock. He wanted to suck it and turn Albus over and fuck him hard. Scorpius meet Albus' eyes and he nodded. He closed his mouth around the six inches, hollowed out his cheeks as best he could, and bobbed slowly, dragging his lips. Albus' green eyes rolled to the back of his head as he tried to control his hips. Scorpius smirked at Albus' reaction very satisfied. He hollowed his cheeks out more, relaxed his throat, and pushed Albus' cock deeper inside of him until it hit the back of his throat. Albus was about to lose it. Scorpius noticed and bobbed faster before he pulled off with a satisfying pop! He made eye contact again and kissed and licked Albus' cock, the colder air hitting his penis made Albus shiver beside himself. He was so close. Scorpius sucked Albus' balls into his mouth quickly, pulling off soundlessly. He then crawled up his boyfriend's body and whispered hotly in his ear: "Why don't we make those rumors true?" Scorpius jerked the raven's cock in time with his words. 

"Scor...pi...ous." Albus threw his head back and wailed as he came.

"Hey you two get a- Oh my god! Scorpius what are you doing with Albus?!" Scorpius stopped kissing his lovely and raised his head to see who had intruded upon them. Red hair. Great. The two lovers rushed to make themselves presentable. 

"Hi Rosie!" Albus said happily as he smiled in her face, wiping his sweaty hair out of his eyes, wobbling slightly towards her. "What brings you here?"

Rose, taken aback, did not know how to answer her bubbly cousin's question, so she merely shrugged her shoulders."Well-I, I-you see I was...ummm, uhh, yeah," She finished lamely.

"Oh, well that clears it up."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" 

Albus fumed as he came down from his orgasmic high. 

"Well, I'm sorry Al, he was touching you and...and--" Albus gasped understanding her hidden meaning.

"You wanted to see if the rumors were true, didn't you?" Albus said darkly. Rose tried to lie, but found that she couldn't under her sweet cousin's stare. She nodded. "You disgust me. How could you? How could someone of my own family have so little trust and faith in me? This hurts Rose, it really hurts! I thought you were better than that!" Tears found their way out of Albus' eyes. He couldn't hold them back anymore. "Throughout my life when I had a problem I went to you, because you cared, and you would never judge me for what I did in the past, but now, now I don't know what to think anymore! Can you just leave me alone? Please Rose, just...leave." Albus whispered, his gaze fell on Scorpius as Rose left.

"Wow, that was...intense." 

Understatement. Of the fucking year.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius pulled Albus back down as he has unknowingly risen during his little rant from his spot on the blanket.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I really don't Scorp. I'm scared Scorp; scared about people, family, and..."friends", and scared about how I feel towards you." Albus looked away from his boyfriend. The sunlight caught his hair and made him purely look like an angel sent from heaven above. His hair turned a brownish-gold color and and brought out the eyes, he was hiding from Scorpius. The broad, green plain only added to the beauty that surrounded Albus.

"You know I meant what I said. I really do love you." Finally, Albus looked back at Scorpius. "I know it's soon, but I really can't help what I feel. You-you make me want to be better. You make me want to go back in time and change things I never thought i would want to. You make me smile when you look at me, and make me laugh whenever you do...half the time I don't even know what it is I'm laughing about. You just make me want to live a better life. And I-I want to keep making you happy and laugh, and...perfect. That's exactly what you are, perfect. You're a perfect angel and I'm a descendant of the devil. We were meant to calm each other. You're the yin to my yang. I love you Albus, I do." 

Albus jumped onto Scorpius and started to kiss him all over and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. It was heaven. And as the sun began to set, and the darkness fell onto the landscape, Albus gave up what was left of his innocence. Albus and Scorpius made love. Sweet, sensual, happy love under the starlit sky.

 

6.

 

The book didn't go into anymore detail, Alex noticed. Part of him was very glad it didn't, and yet, another part of him wanted to see how gentle and lovely it turned out to be. The front door closed.

"Honey, I'm home!" My dad cried as he entered the house, just getting back from work.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, if you don't stop saying that, so help me god, I won't sleep with you for a week!" My dad's face fell, as he promised he never say it again, ever.

I felt a little differently about my parents now that I had seen what they went through to be through all the pain and suffering they stuck it out because they felt a connection. Because their strength was great enough, they were able to bring something wonderful into this world. 

Me. 

Alex Potter-Malfoy.

"Hey kiddo," my dad, Scorpius, said to me.

"Hey," I said as I closed the diary and bounced onto my bed.

"Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?"

"I'm super excited!"

"That's great Alex," he said as he ruffled my hair. Dad turned to leave when he noticed how dark it had gotten since he saw Alex earlier that morning. "Hey...what have you been doing all this time?"

"Oh, just reading."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago. I really hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> Stay tuned for more oneshots! :)


End file.
